narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Silent Fist
Neji knew right? In the episode, Neji has a revelation regarding this fighting style, so I have to wonder how he would know of it if it is exclusive to Shira, as the article states.--Iar Sensei (talk) 03:28, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :I thought it was unique to him as Neji said Shira came up with it by himself. Neji did not knew about the technique before, that's why he was so surprised once he figured out the mechanics. Norleon (talk) 11:17, February 27, 2015 (UTC) If Neji did not know, than how'd he know what to call it?--Iar Sensei (talk) 14:22, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::He didn't. Shira himself named the technique. Norleon (talk) 14:38, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Neji knew it and called it as a theory of owl, he acknowledged Shira that he came up with this technique on his own.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 14:43, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Ah yes. Sorry about that.--Iar Sensei (talk) 15:34, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Seperate tecniques Silent Fist was the attack that Shira was about to use against Lee before he got repelled, not the sound muffling feathers technique. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:27, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :@Saru: I don't think Shira got repelled that was Lee's kick which was not shown directly, his next attack was to release Lee's blocked chakra points, in the fight as noted by Neji he is fighting without creating sound of his incoming fist just like owl's feathers muffle sound, his chakra is sort of absorbing the sound, all of his attacks were Silent Fist, the other attack along with it was chakra interruption technique.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 09:46, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Shira said in the middle of the fight "Silent Fist... See if you can take this Lee". That to me doesn't sound like a technique that he was already using but an attack that he was about to use. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 10:15, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::I think it's the same technique incorporating his sound muffling chakra, Lee blocked the Technique by attacking his leg, we never got to see Silent Fist I think it is the same silent move but strong attack with his fist. That was just anime trying to explain more of it. Neji explained it first then right after that Shira said it is Silent Fist.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 11:03, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::He simply revealed the technique's name after Neji figured it out, so the audience knows what is actually happening. Why should he name some unseen technique "Silent Fist", but not the technique where his movements are made silent? Norleon (talk) 11:17, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::All im saying is that it doesn't make any sense that a technique would have fist in its name when feet are also involved. And he called his technique "sound muffling feathers". That seems like a fitting name for a technique that conceals the sound of his movements, feet and fist included. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 11:28, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Silent Fist is taijutsu that is used with that sound muffling chakra. In the same vein, Drunken Fist is taijutsu used when the user is drunk. And kicks are involved in all "Fist" styles except for the Juken. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:31, February 27, 2015 (UTC)